With the cost of labor, materials and financing in an upward spiral, conventional home construction has become out of reach of many people in the home buying market, such as families of limited income and basically little cash, and families on retirement income. Further, even where the high cost of conventional new home construction can be met, the waiting period for completion of conventional new home construction has often resulted in loss of purchasers to the mobile home market, which represented about 80% of new home sales in the State of Florida in 1980.
In the past, it has been the custom in manufacture of modular homes that the homes are built in, for example, two parts or sections, moved to the desired site or location in halves which are placed onto conventional foundation means and the two halves joined. It normally takes a crew four or five days to complete the construction on site.
It is also known to prefabricate housing components for erection at the site and representative of such prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,223 Chell et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,772 Slayter et al.